A Deep Secret
by StayStrongxox
Summary: With an alcohol induced Rachel, Finn is about to discover a deep secret. One what could tear them apart...


**A new two-shot that has been floating around in my head for a few days...**

**Enjoy :) X**

* * *

The loud bass music vibrated on the ground as he stood outside the house. The strobe lighting striking his eyes every few seconds as it flashed through the window. He sighed and stepped over the threshold of the house, greeted immediately by drunk underage teenagers and the stench of alcohol.

Finn Hudson hated parties.

His eyes swept around the room, trying to spot the brown haired petite girl who had got him in this slight mess in the first place...

**Flashback**

_Finn was sat watching a movie on TV, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. His concentration on the film was shattered when his mobile starting ringing. He paused the movie and swallowed the mouthful of popcorn, before accepting the call._

_'Hello?' He greeted_

_'Finn... Is Rach with you?'' Blaine asked, his voice nervous, making Finn frown._

_'No... Why what's happened?' Finn asked, scenarios starting to flood his mind._

_'Well... She got a phone call from her Uncle about two hours ago-'_

_'Uncle?' Finn questioned_

_'That's what I said. Anyway, when she put the phone down... She started acting shaky and jumpy and then she just took off... We hoped that she had come to you' Blaine said. He winced when he heard Finn swore. The line was silence for a few minutes until Finn had an idea of where she would've gone._

_'I think I might know where she is... I'll call you later'_

_'Just get her home safe, Finn' Blaine said, before hanging up. Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before grabbing his keys and rushing out of the front door to his car..._

**End of flashback.**

He scanned the room again, seeing a table littered with empty bottles and half empty bottles of alcohol. He made a mental note of having a word with Rachel's cousin, Justin, when he saw him. He was about to head into the kitchen when he thought he heard her. He eyes did a quick scan of the room again and spotted the basement door open. He headed downstairs and his eyes landed on a table that was hidden at the back of the room and in slight darkness, filled with Wine, Beer, Vodka and Spirits. He heard her laugh again, not her normal, sweet, captivating laugh but a highly intoxicated one. He pushed past drunk party goers and approached the table, his eyes widening as he saw a 750ml bottle of Smirnoff Vodka in the middle of the table, most of the contents gone. He easily worked out what they doing, due to all the money on the table. He grabbed Rachel's wrist just as she was about to knock back another shot.

'Finn?' Her voice was slurred, but her eyes showed shock.

'What the hell are you doing?' Finn exclaimed

'Having fun' Rachel grabbed her wrist back and threw the shot back, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned her throat. Her opponent swayed dangerously as he tried to throw back his shot, however he crashed to the floor in a heap, causing Rachel to cheer and clap, before grabbing the massive wad of five dollar notes into her hands and stuffing them into her jacket pocket and zipping it up.

'Whose next?' She squealed, clapping

'C'mon! Think you've had enough' Finn said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the table, ignoring the boos.

'Get. Off. Of. Me!' Rachel slurred, gripping the banister and tugging her arm free.

'Get up the stairs, Rach! Or I will drag you up them!' Finn threatened. Rachel stomped her foot, but started climbing the stairs, with Finn close behind. She stumbled on the second to last step and would've face planted the floor, if Finn hadn't quickly grabbed her and held her to his chest.

'C'mon Rach! You've got to work with me!' Finn shouted over the music, as he led her outside. She stumbled from his grasp but kept her balance. He watched as she fumbled for something in her pocket and his eyes bulged when he saw produce her car keys.

'Rach, don't you even think about it!' He shouted angrily

'You can't stop me, Finn!' She snarled

'...I won't stop you, Rach!' He said. He saw Rachel froze and her body tense. For a split second he thought his words had hit her, but then quickly realized it was for something entirely different. He managed to grab her hair back with one hand and support her with other as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto her cousins lawn. He gave a shout of surprise when she collapsed to her knees, taking him down with her.

'Rach? Baby?' Finn questioned, tapping her lightly on the cheek.

'Finny... I don't feel too good!' She whined, clamping a hand to her forehead.

'Well, you wouldn't after mainlining straight vodka! What were you thinking?' Finn scolded, before he sighed and got to his feet, holding his hands out for Rachel.

'Hand me your keys. I'll come back for your car in morning. You're staying at mine tonight' he said, holding a hand out for Rachel's car keys. She begrudgingly handed them over to him, watching as he tucked them into his jean pocket.

'C'mon. Lets get you sober and cleaned up' Finn said, helping her to her feet, her face buried into his neck. It was then that he realised she was warm... Too warm for a cold December night. She was sick. He lifted her bridal style into his arms and carried her to his car.

'Finn... I don't feel good' Rachel whimpered, making Finn sigh. He unlocked the car and opened the door, placing Rachel in the passenger seat.

'Well... You wouldn't after what you've done! Why didn't you come to me?' Finn questioned as he buckled her in.

'Sleepy...' Rachel whispered, her eyes closing.

'HEY! No... None of that! Stay awake okay!' Finn scolded, knowing that if she fell asleep now, there was a high chance she wouldn't wake up.

'I'll try, Finny'

'No!' He said urgently. 'You have to promise me you'll stay awake!' He told her, gripping her face with his hands

'I promise, Finn!' She said, after biting back the bile in her throat. Finn smiled at her promise and kissed her clammy forehead, shutting her door. He rushed round to the drivers side and jumped in, pulling away from the house party. They drove in comfortable silence util Rachel broke it.

'How did you find me?' She asked, her voice slurred, and angling her body so she was in a comfortable posistion.

'Blaine called me...' Finn answered shortly. 'Told me everything. I guess I just got lucky' Finn continued. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel tensed and turn her body away from him.

'He told you everything?' She repeated. The car was silent for a few seconds. 'I really hate him' Rachel said, resting her forehead against the cold window. Finn looked slightly shocked.

'What? Blaine?' He asked, watching for a second as Rachel chuckled.

'My Uncle' she whispered, so quietly that if Finn hadn't stopped at the red light he knew he wouldn't have heard it.

'Your Uncle? Why would you hate your uncle? I've seen the way you are with Justin and his Dad... Made me wish my uncle lived closer' Finn asked

'I just do, okay!' Rachel snapped. Finn was surprised at Rachel tone, but he continued to press the subject, as they set off.

'Come on, babe... You've literally got the perfect family... I don't think anything could ever make me hate my family... Their blood' Finn said, as they turned right and stopped another set of lights.

'Cant you?'

Them two words were enough for Finn to freeze in his seat. He looked at Rachel, whose focus was on the greenery outside. The lights turned to green and Finn set off, before indicating that he was pulling over to the side of the road. He turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt, reaching out to cup Rachel's face and lock their eyes together. Her brown eyes, what he loved some much, were currently filled with pain and a slight storm what was brewing.

'What are you talking about?' Finn asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Rachel tugged her face free and turned to look out of the window, tears burning her eyes. 'Rachel... Your Uncle... Did he... Has he done-'

'Just because he was drunk and Justin was away' a single tear splashed onto Finns passenger door handle. 'Does not mean that it didn't happen' she whispered. Finn felt his own bike rising in his throat as he turned drip white at Rachel's admission.

'Babe, I need you to answer me this... Did he beat you?' He forced the words through his throat, watching as Rachel shook her head, causing Finn to choke on his gasp, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

'Sexually assaulted you?' The words felt like dirt on Finns tongue, but he was too deep and Rachel's laugh was indication that he was right and that the truth she had hidden for so long was finally out.

Finn clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel even tighter than before, causing his knuckles to turn white, making a promise to himself.

'Calm down, Finn' her voice brought him back and he looked at her half closed eyes. 'It happened years ago'

'I don't give a shit! That still doesn't make what he did right!' Finn thundered, His eyes wild. He saw Rachel flinch and he calm down and apologized, before continuing. 'Rachel, what didn't you ever tell me? I could've supported you or done something!'

'Really? What could you have possible done, Finn? I was ten and half and like I said, it was years ago now'

'How long did it last?' Finn asked, squeezing his eyes shut at his own question, like he didn't want to know the answer.

'Till I was old enough to fight back' she answered back.

'So, months... Right?' Finn stated, catching Rachel's glare from under her half closed eyes. He swallowed the bile in his throat. '...years?' He asked. He scowled when Rachel clapped three times.

'And the award for best detective goes to Finn Hudson!' She bit out. The car fell into silence as Finn processed what had happened within the space of an hour. He had gone from watching a film, to a house party, to finding out a shocking secret that his fiancée had hid for years. He made a mental note to have a word with Justin. He swore to god, if Justin knew and he didn't do anything, the other boy would wish he had never been born.

'I'm sorry, Finny'. It took Finn few seconds to realise that Rachel had spoken. He turned his head to see her eyes closed and her head to the side, causing his world to fall apart even more.

'No. No. No! Rachel! Rachel, wake up!' He lightly hit her cheek to try and rouse her, 'stay with me! Rach, you've got to stay with me!'. Her eyes flicked open, but he knew it was using all of her energy.

'I'm tired, Finn'

'I know you are! I know, but you need to stay with me, baby! You can do that can't you?'. Her eyes starting rolling into her head, while he began to feel the onset of a panic attack.

'I... Can't... Sorry'

'You don't have to be sorry! You don't have anything to be apologising for! But to need to stay awake! Sing some... Sing some Broadway show tunes! Anything to stay awake' Finn fretted, cupping her face in his hands.

'Can't... Finn...' Those were the last words she uttered before her eyes slipped closed and her head fell limp into his hands.

'No, no, no! RACH!' When she didn't respond, he pressed his ear to her lips and sighed a sigh of relief when he felt her breath hitting his ear, but it was shallow. His fingers tried to find her pulse on her wrist, but it was weak and shallow.

'Oh fuck! Rach, hold on!' He shouted, silently hoping she could hear his voice. He brought the car to life and again and slammed his foot on the gas. The car roared to life and he did a U turn in the middle of the road, ignoring the car blaring their horns at him. But he was dead to them, his ears only tuned to Rachel in case she came round...

* * *

He followed the signs to the hospital, his eyes growing wide as he found it. He brought the car to a screeching halt outside the hospital and jumped out, ignoring people shouting at him about not been allow to park in the yellow box. He almost tore the passenger door off and reached in to unbuckle Rachel's seat belt.

'We're here, baby! You're safe!' He whispered to her unconscious frame. He scooped her into his arms, pushing past people as he bolted through the doors to the main reception.

'Get out of the way!' He shouted, causing people to part like the Red Sea. The reception saw him approaching and saw Rachel's fragile, limp and lifeless body in Finns arm. She shot to her feet and grabbed her phone.

'DOCTORS to ER waiting room STAT!' She shrieked. In less than a minute, Finn was been yanked over to a gurney and been told to place Rachel in it. Finn watched as they placed a breathing mask onto her face, panicking when it didn't fog up. He waited with baited breath until it did.

'What happened to her?' A doctor asked

'Shots... Vodka...' Finn gasped out, his back hitting the wall and sliding to the floor.

'Vodka? How much was consumed?'

'Enough to make her pass out!' Finn gasped

'Suspected Alcohol poisoning! Get her an IV drip in her stat! Get her system cleaned out'. Finn got to his feet and went forward to follow the gurney as Rachel was wheeled forward. Bit he eyes filled with hate when the doctor stopped him.

' I need to know!'

'We'll take good care of her, I promise' the doctor frowned when Finn bent over, his hands on his knees. 'Son, you okay?'

'Cant... Breathe... I can't...' Finn gripped the fabric of his shirt per his hand and clenched it in his fist.

'You need to calm down!' The doctor instructed. 'You're having a panic attack, son!'. He forced Finn to sit in a chair and grabbed an oxygen mask, handing it to Finn. 'I need you to answer a few questions, is that okay?'

Finn nodded while he breathed in through the breathing mask, his head becoming clearer and calming him down. He pulled it away from him and answered the doctors question.

'Yeah, that's fine'

'Good' the doctor said, handing a clip board to Finn, who filled most of Rachel's details, smiling as he wrote fiance as an answer to his relation to Rachel. Once he had finished, he handed the clipboard back to the doctor who scanned the contents of the questions Finn had answered.

'Is there anyone you need to call? Because it will be quite a while before you can see her' the Doctor asked. Finn nodded and got to his feet, feeling for his phone in his pocket. He groaned at the time what was reflecting on the screen. One thirty. He most definitely wasn't going to enjoy this; Kurt and Blaine were most likely going to murder him...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


End file.
